Twinkles
by Niku-chan
Summary: Biki's parents are killed. She is staying with her Aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta. Its a pretty good story. R&R, but please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Biki walked into the living room and plopped down onto on the couch. She turned on the TV and scrunched her nose at the wrestling program.   
"Trunks must have had the TV last."   
Biki was Bulma's neice. She was staying with her aunt while her mommy went on a "long vacation" or however Bulma explained it. She knew the truth, but she didn't want to make Bulma cry. Her mother had died she knew it. Killed in a wild rage by her father. Someone had then killed him, but the answer to that question she didn't know.   
"Biki. Go tell Vegeta and Trunks that its lunch time." Bulma's voice rang."  
"Yeah, whatever." She interupted as she got up and walked out the door.  
"Trunks!!!!! Uncle Vegeta!!!!!! Your poison is ready so get your un-evolved monkey butts down here!"  
"Father! I don't know how much more of her I can take!"  
"Shut-up, brat and lets go get our poison....er...um...lunch."  
"Why do you allways stand up for her!? She is a bitch towards you too!"  
"I don't stand up for her, now shut-up brat." Vegeta growled as he lowered himself out of the sky. He did always stand up for her. He knew it. Trunks didn't know how she felt. He never would, but *Vegeta* he knew all too well what it was to loose everything. When he found out about what happened to her mother, he knew he shouldn't had done it. He knew it would only make things worse for her. But his heart was his weakness and he couldn't resist killing the bastard that had caused so much pain to his wife and her neice.   
"......oing to eat?" Vegeta quickly snapped out of his little world and back to the real one.  
"Huh?" Vegeta turned to Bulma's concerned face.  
"Vegeta, I said are you going to eat?"  
"Of course onna!"  
"What about you Biki?"  
"I'm going by Pan's house. Atleast Videl can cook." Biki said sourly before slamming the door." Trunks growled at this.  
"Dammit I can't take her and more!"He was the only one that didn't notice the tear on Biki's small face before the door slammed. Bra smacked her bother and stood to leave. She was stopped by her fathers deep voice.  
"Sit down Bra."  
"But...."  
'Sit down Bra." He repeated slightly raising his voice.  
"Hai."  
Biki walked through the woods. She had pride. She didn't want anyone to see her this way. Bra and Bulma.....they were so sweet, but they were both carbon copies of her mother. Her mind left her feet to run and traveled back to a happier time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A year ago. Girls night out. Her, her mom, Aunt Bulma, and Bra went out to celebrate her birthday. Her mother Bikini, whom she was named after and dubbed Biki for short, was always the life of the party. She made everyone laugh. Dancing, shopping, icecream. She had hoped the night would never end. It ended with a group photo taken by a stanger they had found on the street. The night did end she knew it would. That didn't bother her to much. What ate at her nerves was knowing that they had to return home to *him*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When her flashback left her she found that she was no longer running. She was lying face down in the woods sobbing silently. She felt warm moisture on her cheek. She had run out of tears hours ago so she knew it wasn't that. She raised her head to see two beady black eyes, a cold nose, and whiskers staring back at her. A small black puppy with a white spot on his tail and each foot. She wiped her eyes and saw that it wasn't a mirage. She returned home at midnight clutching "twinkles" like he was life.  
"Good, everyone is asleep." She said as she stumbled upstairs, only to find a set of eyes glaring at her. Vegeta was against the wall. His arms folded over his chest.   
"Uncle Vegeta! Ummmmm...well.....I can explain." She started as she hid the dog behind her.  
"Shut up brat. You can keep the damn dog."  
"Thank you!!!!!" She screamed greatfully as she gave him a hug and ran to her room.  
"Good night Uncle Veggie."  
"Don't call me that!"  
In the days after that, her and Twinkles were unseperable. She always had a smile on her face, her rude remarks stopped, and she was even nice to Trunks. He was her savior and she was his guardian angel. Bulma smiled as she saw them sleep together. The pain had passed and now they could be a family again. Bulma left to call Chichi. She had to find out the new gossip. She walked off unaware that she had lft the bedroom door open and a little Twinkles had escaped. Outside, Trunks and Vegeta went on with their usual sparring. Punches, kicks, blocks, and chi blasts escaped in every direction. Trunks smile faded as one of his blasts missed Vegeta and he heard a yelp. Biki heard the blast and ran out to see Trunks holding a dead Twinkles.  
"You killed him!" She sobbed as she grabbed his small body into her hands. "Twinkles." Her voice more of a sob than angry.  
"Im so...." Trunks started but was interupted.  
"The brat didn't kill it. I did." Trunks turned to see Vegetas head down.  
"But dad....."  
"Shut up! I killed the damn dog!"  
"Uncle Vegeta!!!! How could you!!!?"  
"It was an accide..."  
"Don't talk to me....murderer." He had heard much worse in his life, but none of them effected him like this. He looked up to see her run inside, and let a tear escape before replacing his rock hard mask.   
"Lets finish our sparr brat" He was hoping he would loose the memory in pain...even if just for a moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why? Why did it have to be him that found the tape?" Trunks pleaded silently. "After Bulma had convinced him to talk to her. He had found more than he had bargained for." The tape started and on the screen was a beautiful young violet-haired girl. She spoke.  
"I am sorry, I had to leave. My place will easily be filled. Please give everything to Trunks and Bra. I will miss you all. Vegeta. Don't feel bad. I know it was an accident. I still love you. I know you killed him. Juu-chan told me. Im going to heaven or hell now. Which ever place I belong, I won't argue. I will be with the ones I love again. We weren't very happy, but we were a family. Me, my mom, daddy, and Twinkles. I will miss you all. Good bye."  
Trunks looked at his father through tear filled eyes. Vegeta had found the tape and the body. She was still holding Twinkles when she died. They lived together, they died together, and they were buried together. Vegeta kneeled down in front of a lonely grave and placed a yellow carnation at the base of the tombstone before slowly walking off into the rain. He would never return to this site again, but it would never leave his thoughs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on this fic yet. Anyways I don't own DBZ yada yada yada. Like anyone reads this thing anyway. Now to the story.I know that the dragon is supposed to grant two wishes...but I couldn't think of a second one.....I lost sleep over it. ~.~* So just ignore that and enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma yawned as she put away the book she was reading and scratched behind Twinkle jr's ear, making his hind foot shake.   
"It's bed time puppy." She smiled as she stared down at the little puppy chewing on her book. Suprisingly the young pup looked just like Twinkles. She remembered well how he came to be a member of their family. Vegeta had come in late one night, drenched from the rain, carrying the small puppy. Bulma offered to put it in the paper to a good family, knowing that Vegeta hated animals. Surprisingly he refused to let her do so, and so they decided on the name Twinkles jr...... Bulma's flash back faded as Vegeta entered the room, a bloody mess. She had to laugh.  
"Vegeta, haven't you beat him yet?"  
"I tell you Kakarotto is cheating. I know it!"   
She sat the puppy down and walked towards him, kissing him on the cheek. Vegeta winced and then frowned at her. Bulma again laughed, she could see the tiny sparkle of a smile in his ebony eyes.  
"Go take a shower, I'll check on the kids and put the dog out." Vegeta grumbled inaudibly and began to walk towards the bathroom.  
"What was that Geta?" Bulma put her hand to her ear as if she were trying to listen to him, but could not hear.  
"I said Kakorotto cheated!"  
Giggling, Bulma made her way down stairs. These were the fisrt happy days in the months since Biki died. It helped when Goku and Vegeta started sparring again. Trunks, well he had never really missed her....but Bra, poor poor Bra. She was the only one that wasn't over the fact that she was gone forever. When Bulma snapped back to reality, she was standing in the kitchen holding Twinkles jr. She laughed as she nudged the small pup out the door and headed upstairs to check on the kids. Trunks was sound asleep, but Bra. Bulma heard heavy foot steps behind her.  
"Vegeta!" She whispered.   
"What do you want now, onna?"  
"Bra....She's gone!" The answer came again as a whisper. Vegeta just stared at her, momentarily forgetting about the towel in his hair. Her voice broke the silence again. though this time it was more concerned.  
"She must have snuck out to Pan's house again....I know they are planning something."  
"Go to bed, Bulma. I'll Fly over to the house of the spawn of kakorroto tomorrow to check on her." Bulma was shocked at the fact that he had actually called her by her name, but she didn't argue, and the two went to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan woke up to tapping on her window and looked at her alarm clock. 11:30pm. She stood up and wlked to her window, stumbling every 15 seconds. She opened her window and let Bra in.  
"Bra! Your a half hour late!" Pan pointed out, still rubbing her eyes from sleep.  
"I'm sorry. Are you ready to go?"  
"Hai" Pan grabbed her book bag from the corner and the two headed out the window.  
"We have six, we only need one more. Did you get the DragonRadar(c) from your moms lab?"  
"Hai" Bra pulled it from her pocket along with a capsule. She threw the capsule to the ground and a small helicopter like thing apeared.   
"You're driving, Bra."  
"Of course, like I'd let you have all the fun." Bra joked as the two climbed inside.   
They found the last dragonball at the bottom of a canyon and placed all of them together. Bra stood and began to speak.  
"Come forth eternal dragon!" As the dragon apeared Bra had to supress a shiver. It was more breath taking than she had ever imagined.   
"What is your wish?"  
"I...er...um.........I wish for my cousin Biki to return to life!"  
"Your wish is granted."  
Suddenly there was a show of lights and the dragon disapeared. In his place stood a blue haired girl. Strands of her blue hair blew in the slight breeze, and Bra could see a mix of anger, sadness, and hurt in the other girls eyes. Bra ran to hug her but was suprised when she was pushed away.  
"B....Biki?"  
"Bra.....how could you?"  
  
To be continued.......... 


End file.
